


smudge

by frausorge



Category: They Might Be Giants
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John," I said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smudge

John was in the hallway, sitting on his heels, eyes shuttered and hands tight. I shifted my guitar on my back and squatted down in front of him. "John," I said. "John." The setlist smudged ash-gray between his bony knee and my thumb. "John." His head tipped slightly backward, his hair brushing cracked green bilious paint. "John. John. John." Twenty yards away behind the stage door, our mics were being fitted into their stands. "John." His lips were very still.

"John," I said.

He lifted his head and looked at me. "Yes, John?" he said.

I smiled. "Nothing," I said.


End file.
